


DREAD

by MrMistyEyed



Series: Poor Tyjo bean Short Stories [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based off of Twigs the video, Being Lost, Car Accidents, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMistyEyed/pseuds/MrMistyEyed
Summary: "Tyler, where are you?!""I don't now, Josh! I'm lost, and I hit a deer..."





	1. Chapter 1

It was movie night, this time scary ones. Josh always had a place in his heart for terrible horror movies from the past. Ones with blatantly obvious fake blood and bad acting. In all honesty, it became comedy night for him. Unlike Josh, Tyler didn't see them the same way. He was lighthearted, easy to scare. Things like demons and gore didn't get to him. It was the feeling of _dread._ Dread is different than fear. The anxiety that comes with it is usually 1000 times worse than what in fact he is dreading. He didn't like walking the streets alone, because he _dreaded_ being snatched up and killed, although it was unlikely. He never left the house without a fully charged phone because he _dreaded_ being in a situation where he needed to call the police, but lacked the ability to do so. And now, he _dreaded_ leaving the house at 3 in the morning because Josh didn't remember to buy popcorn, but insisted it just wouldn't be movie night without it. With an exasperated sigh, Tyler pulled on the first jacket he saw, which happened to be Josh's. (When you're always busy with shows and practice, combined with keeping a mildly-normal social life with your band mate, you learn to share clothes when need be.) He got into his car and mindlessly started it up. The grocery store wasn't too far, and it was open all night, thankfully.

As his usual routine dictates, he turned up the radio as loud as it could be to drown out the thoughts that always crept into his mind and burrowed through his ability to think things through before performing actions. And also, he enjoyed Taylor Swift. Humming along to the catchy pop tune that repeated the hook too many times, he found himself having an unstoppable feeling of _dread._ The kind that gnaws at your stomach and makes your heart lurch into your throat. His wide, doe eyes focused on the road before him, scanning around carefully. He decided to turn the radio down to have his full attention on the task beforehand. The station had started to become static anyway. With a dainty flick of the wrist, he shifted his car into the next gear. After all, he didn't want to feel this way for longer than he had to. Now several miles over the speed limit, he felt at ease. He could just hurry up, buy popcorn, and be back on the warm couch with his best friend, pretending to laugh at the movie, when he was actually more intrigued by how Josh-

His eyes had begun to droop. He didn't even realize until the abrupt end of his thoughts. He brought his attention back to the stretch of road before him, making a mental note to never drive this late again. Soon, he instinctually slowed down his car when he saw a florescent orange sign on the side of the road. There was a black arrow on it, and it simply read, 'DETOUR'. He squinted as he looked into the distance. Nothing seemed to be blocking the way, but for all he knew, the government may have finally taken his advice and fixed the road for once. He huffed through his teeth. "Great..." He followed the arrow and turned left down a different road. After an indeterminable amount of time, he started feeling skeptical. There were trees surrounding him, no other path in sight. Not even a place to turn around. He hot-headedly stepped on the gas in an attempt to find some patch of open ground to make a hasty U-turn and just go home faster. Then he watched a deer leap into the road, looking directly into the headlights, and falling just as quickly as it had jumped. He slammed on his breaks, but it didn't stop him in time, and he hit the creature head on. The mighty deer had stopped the car abruptly, not to mention stalling it, and Tyler's face hit the steering wheel. After the initial shock wore off, he reached a hand to his face, feeling wetness. His nose must be damaged, it was bleeding. He mentally cursed at no one in particular and got out of the car, the moon being the only light. The deer was definitely dead; maimed beyond what any vet could fix. He frowned piteously, feeling awful for speeding now. It was only then when he took a good look around. Absolutely no lights. He pulled out his phone and dialed Josh's number.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy, low voice. Josh must have nodded off.

"I-I hit a deer!" Tyler sounded frantic, quite possibly on the verge of a panic attack. "There's blood and fur and...Oh god, what if it had a family..."

"Whoa, calm down, Ty!" He sounded more awake now, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No, I hit my nose on the steering wheel...and I'm lost..." He sniffled involuntarily. "I took a detour and I don't know where I am..."

The other line was silent for a moment. He imagined Josh poking his tongue out of his mouth while thinking, like he always did.  "Okay, I'm gonna look up the detour and see where you are." His voice was calm, instantly bringing Tyler down from his mood. He took a shaky breath.

"Okay. Okay, thank you."

"No problem." The call was ended. Tyler got back in his car and just sat there, waiting. He was afraid. Suddenly, he saw a blinding light out of the corner of his eye.

 

Josh had found something strange about the detour. Or lack thereof. He called Tyler back quickly. It rang several times, which was weird. As he picked up, a distant buzzing was heard. He didn't even bother waiting for Tyler to speak. "There's no detour, Tyler. Where are you?"

"It's snowing." Came a meek voice that belonged to Tyler.

"What? It's like 60 degrees, it can't be snowing."

"Josh, the moon is gone."

Josh was silent as he tried to piece together what he was being told. "Great song idea, man." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where the _fuck_ is the moon!?" Tyler shrieked so loud, he sounded distorted. It took Josh by surprise, and he straightened up.

"M-Maybe it's behind a cloud?" He swallowed thickly. "I'm going to c-call someone out to come get you, Ty. What do you see?"

"It's alive and looking at me."

"The deer?"

"It's a person."

At that, Josh's heart sank. "You hit a person?" He asked breathily.

"No! He came after! I tried talking to him but he's just _staring!"_

Josh shook his head even though Tyler couldn't see. He tried to make sense of it. "I know it's not your thing- but Ty, are you on drugs? Did you drink something?" Suddenly, a garbled yelp shredded through the phone.

"He's coming in! He's coming _in!"_ He sobbed audibly, startling Josh. "Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna die today...Josh, please! Do something!" He pleaded, and Josh stood up, not knowing where he was going, but he was out the door. He started sprinting down the empty street, hardly able to make out what his friend was saying.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Lock the door!" Josh yelled into the phone, praying Tyler heard him, because all he could hear were deep, unnatural noises and the singer's familiar calm tone, speaking.

Tyler was unresponsive to any attempts to get his attention. Josh had taken around 30 minutes to get to the detour sign. His adrenaline had allowed him to run the whole way. He turned down the road that he was beckoned to. Then he saw the car. Tears of joy streamed down the drummer's face, but in that moment, he realized the other line was dead silent. He slowly approached the wreckage, bloodied deer on the side. He peered into the car. It was abandoned. All he saw was the phone's screen lit up to show he was in-call. Tyler was nowhere to be seen. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since the disappearance of Tyler Joseph.

Josh found himself explaining what happened countless times. Now, Tyler's last words were etched into mind. _"It's snowing." "Where the fuck is the moon!?" "He's coming in! Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna die today...Josh, please! Do something!"_ Josh had wracked his mind every day since the incident. He returned to the spot occasionally, searching for the missing man. It was breaking him down. People don't just _disappear._ In the media, they say it was a breakdown. He probably faked his own death, they said. The fame and attention was too much for him, they said. Josh just didn't believe it. He would have told _him_ of all people before pulling something like that. Unless he wanted to be rid of Josh as well.

That thought stung. The first few days, he decided it wasn't possible. They had been so close, probably more so than deemed platonic. Tyler couldn't have just left him voluntarily. Then, the first week passed. Then, the next. By then, Josh was a wreck. Everything was torn away from him. His band couldn't continue, the famous band that he built on his insecurities and sold his heart and soul to. The band that he made with his best friend who didn't think he'd live passed 18. He didn't get recognized anymore. Maybe it was because he didn't dye his hair since it was Tyler who always helped him pick out the colors, and force him to sit still while the dye soaked in. Or maybe it was because he had to be dragged out of the bed and forced to do things productive. Him and Jenna had become close, they had a common goal; finding Tyler.

Josh and Jenna soon drifted apart, after the second month. Jenna gave up looking, albeit still heartbroken. She was declared widowed. Josh knew better, he didn't believe Tyler was dead. Not for a single moment. A few weeks into he second month, he found the motivation again to drive around and find out all the information he could. Only another few days after, his mind drifted to something that he had never taken seriously. A topic that had only been a style choice before. Extraterrestrials.

Although he always had been fascinated with the idea of life outside of earth, he never actually considered aliens so strongly in his life. His friend had been so disoriented in their final phone call, something that couldn't have been because of a simple kidnapping. (Well, maybe if he was drugged beforehand, but Josh found that alien life was more logical in his sleep-deprived state.) He did so much research in only a single week about extraterrestrials, one would question if he had an obsession. He would say no, he was just determined to find his bandmate and each possibility had to be covered thoroughly.

He found sightings, hoaxes, and so much information on what was known. None of it could be proven besides statements people made, but it was so real to Josh. He visited places that had strange activity going on, and it just-so-happened to be near the opening where he had found Tyler's car.

In the final week of the third month, Josh fell into a slump. He didn't think he could find him. He was off the radar, probably living it up in another country. Josh was convinced he was long forgotten by his best friend. He had to move on. His sweet mother finally got him to leave the house with her and go to lunch with her. Josh was silent the whole way. _Please don't be Taco Bell,_ he thought. That's where him and Tyler went all the time. Laura Dun noticed her son's silence, and sighed.

"Honey, you need to let it go. Please."

"I can't let him go." He replied harshly, very serious sounding. Laura sighed.

"Joshua, you know that I know best," She started, looking over at him at a red light. "Tyler isn't coming back." That hurt Josh's heart to hear. He turned away so he wouldn't cry for the fourth time that day. He absentmindedly examined the car next to him, or more so, the driver. He gasped and pressed his hands against the glass. It was him, it was Tyler driving. Just as the light turned green, Josh opened his car door.

"Tyler!" He cried out in happiness, but the startled man turned and looked at him, rolling down the window. His smile then fell. The man had a moustache, not to mention blonde hair. How did he mistake this man for him? After several seconds of silence, the man huffed and pulled away from the light, going on his way. Laura just watched her son, more worried than ever.

 

Tyler's eyes opened, but he groaned and immediately closed them again. He tried to blink away the light, but he just felt so exhausted. After quite a bit of just laying there, he slowly sat up. Upon closer inspection, he realized he was in a field. It was nighttime, and he was confused as could be. Then, like a movie playing in his head, several graphic scenes played before his eyes. He was watching his body being filleted open, he heard himself screaming. It made his ears ring and he suddenly realized he was still in a field. He pawed a his head in fear and stood himself up. Only then did he realize how cold he was. He began wandering, beyond terrified. Soon, he made it to a farmhouse and knocked on the door. A woman answered.

"M-Ma'am, I don't know why I'm h-here..." He started, rubbing his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm himself. She fringed her brow. "Can you t-tell me where I am?"

"Just outside a' Columbus." She replied slowly. _Good,_ he thought. He nodded and thanked her. He made his way down the driveway, and instantly recognized the road. His house wasn't too far from here. He only walked for about 15 minutes before seeing the familiar house. He went to walk in, but the door was locked, so he rang the doorbell. Josh opened the door, disheveled and sad looking, but his eyes widened upon seeing him.

"Hi, Josh."

 

Tyler was right in front of his face, after being missing for 3 months, and he had the _audacity_ to greet him so casually? Josh fell to his knees, thanking every god out there for returning his friend. Before he knew it, he was crying. Tyler seemed confused, quite oblivious to how long he'd been gone. He patted a hand on Josh's back, who only drug Tyler down with him harshly. "Three months," He sobbed. "Ty, you were missing for _three months._ Where were you?!"

Tyler stared, dumbfounded. "T-Three...Josh, I-I..." He shook his head. "It couldn't have been that long! I just woke up in a field and..." Josh didn't care. He yanked him inside and held Tyler closely to cry on his shoulder.

"We were all so w-worried... What happened to you?!" He whimpered.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. He looked in Josh's wide eyes for a moment. "I swear, I have no idea."

Josh had to get to the bottom of this. But first, he needed to sleep. He needed to wake up and have Tyler there, to know he was real. He needed to know he didn't make this up in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, I can make a sequel where Ty comes back! Let me know! :) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
